


A Gift That Keeps On Giving

by darkestbliss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Demisexual Sherlock, Dildos, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, No Smut, Romance, Sex Toys, Sherlock is smol and gay and does not understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestbliss/pseuds/darkestbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are getting married and hold a small get together at Baker Street for wedding gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift That Keeps On Giving

Soft chuckles fill 221B Baker Street as John Watson unwraps a parcel to reveal, yet again, another set of tea mugs. Well, he thinks, they can never have enough. Their friends seem to understand John’s frequent frustration at his flatmate - no, friend, lover, _fiancé’s_ habit of using their assortment of mugs for some not so hygienic experiments. 

 

“Kind of hard to shop for wedding gifts when the happy couple has already been living together as flatmates for years, eh Johnny Boy?” asks Lestrade with a light-hearted punch to the doctor’s good shoulder.

 

John lets out a good-natured laugh, standing up to place the London themed tea mugs on the kitchen table along with the two bee themed ones and the hand-made ceramic ones that have already been gifted to them. “Really we always need more mugs,” he says. “Someone has the tendency to ruin all of ours with embalmed cat hearts.” He looks pointedly at Sherlock who has been distracted by his microscope for the entirety of the pre-wedding gift giving. John lets out a soft sigh, receiving no reaction from the detective. In his mind palace, then.

 

“This next one is just for Sherlock,” Donovan says next, holding up a long parcel. “Just a bit of fun really, no tea mugs. Sorry John!”

 

John snickers, looking back at his fiancé. “Sherlock,” he says, trying to get the man’s attention. A ‘hmph’ escapes from between Sherlock’s lips, but he fails to look up. “Sherlock,” John says again, this time moving forward to set his hand on the detective’s bony shoulder. He gives it a gentle squeeze and speaks to him in a soft voice. “Why don’t you come join the rest of us, love? It is quite rude to be absent for your own wedding gift opening.”

 

Sherlock finally looks up, giving a roll of his eyes. “It’s all dull, John. I don’t know why you want to bother with all this nonsense. “

 

“It’s fun! Come on,” John says with a tug of Sherlock’s shirt. “Donovan has one she says is just for you.”

 

At the mention of his good friend’s name, Sherlock perks up a bit. Finally giving in, he pushes his microscope aside and stands to the cheering of the members of Scotland Yard, Mrs. Hudson, Angelo, and Molly Hooper. They sit together on the sofa as Sally delightfully hands Sherlock his parcel. It is wrapped in understated silver paper, tied together with deep purple and black bows.

 

“No deducing what’s inside!” she says pointedly.

 

“For once,” Sherlock draws, looking at the box quizzically. “I haven’t the slightest clue.”

 

Sally sits back, happy with that answer, and Sherlock begins to unwrap the delicate paper from the parcel. Once the box is opened, Sherlock peers into it, his eyebrows furrowing. He makes a confused noise, which makes Sally giggle into her glass of wine.

 

“What is it?” John asks, curious. 

 

Sherlock proceeds to pull out something long and skinny which is wrapped in tissue paper. He sets it on his lap, his long, thin fingers making quick work of the sellotape and paper. As the paper is unfolded, John lets out a sharp bark of laughter as a pink dildo emerges in Sherlock’s hands, the detective looking more and more confused by the moment.

 

“I… I don’t understand,” he finally says after a few seconds of long silence, Sally still giggling quietly from her place by the table. Sherlock looks to her for an explanation.

 

“It’s a gag gift, Sherlock!”

 

Sherlock’s face was still blank. “I’m supposed to gag on it?” he asks her. Everyone in the entire room, save for Sherlock, bursts into laughter.

 

Sally blushes, but still answers. “No, a gag gift. It’s, like, just a fun gift. Nothing important, is what I mean.”

 

“I still don't understand,” replies the man. “Why do I need this? I have John!”

 

At this comment, everyone grows silent again. A deep blush has spread across John’s entire face, as everyone is looking right at him. He turns to his fiancé, trying to find the words to explain to the confused man.

 

“Love,” he starts, setting his hand on Sherlock’s knee. “Sometimes people give gifts as a joke. Usually it’s all for a laugh, they don’t actually expect you to use the gift or take it seriously.”

 

Sherlock lets out a hum, his eyebrows still furrowed. “That is silly.”

 

Finally, John relaxes. “Yes, that’s the point of it, love.”

 

Sherlock straightens his shirt, sliding the sex toy back into the box and standing. He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing deliciously, then clears his throat. “I think I’ll be retreating back to our bedroom, now.” He looked around the room at their quiet guests. “Thank you all for coming.”

 

John watches with worry as Sherlock quickly goes back towards their bedroom and shuts the door rather harshly. Everyone grows quiet and the ex army doctor suddenly feels multiple pairs of eyes on him. He stands, his knees cracking as he does so. “I’ll go talk to him,” he says, moving to the bedroom. He taps on the door, calling lightly. “Sherlock?”

 

“Go away,” comes a muffled reply.

 

“It’s just me. I’m coming in.”

 

The door swings open to reveal a sulking detective. His dressing gown is wrapped tightly, his head buried into the unmade sheets and pillows of their bed.

 

“What’s wrong?” ask John. Sherlock just glares. “Do you still not understand?”

 

“I _understand_ the joke, John, I just don’t find it very funny.”

 

“Oh,” says John, suddenly realising. “Oh love, no. You’ve got it all wrong.” He sits on the bed beside the man and runs his fingers calmly through the wild curls atop Sherlock’s head. “Sally isn’t mocking you or making fun. I promise you that.”  
  
“You don’t need to cover for you friends,” says Sherlock. “I understand how despicable and horrible I am for being sexually repressed my entire life before meeting you. It’s really okay.”

 

“Sherlock!” John gasps, not believing his ears. “God, that is the _last_ thing she meant! Is that really what you think? How you feel?”

 

The detectives lips downturn into a sad frown as he gives the tiniest nod of his head. John feels his heart break into a million pieces. John envelops his fiancé in his arms, pressing the gentlest of kisses to his jaw.

 

“You have no reason to feel like that, love. None of those things are true. None of them.” He settles against the headboard of their bed, pulling Sherlock closer and giving him another kiss. Sherlock instinctively curls up into him. “Sally meant no harm in giving you that. It’s all for fun. When Harry and Clara got married, someone gave them fuzzy handcuffs. They didn’t use them.” John suddenly pales. “Er, at least… I don’t know, nor want to know, if they used them.” He chuckles and gives Sherlock’s knee a gentle squeeze. “The point is… Gifts like that are not meant to be taken seriously at all. Okay?”

 

After a few seconds, Sherlock nods in understanding.

 

“Do you want to join me again?” John asks. “We’ve left our guests.”

 

“Of course,” says Sherlock. “I feel I should apologise to them for my behaviour. It’s just… I’m still not used to this.” He waves his hands between the two of them and John smiles at him, reassuring. 

 

“I understand. I love you. And… Even though it _was_ meant to be a joke, bringing sex toys into our relationship won’t hurt at all, if you’re interested?” Sherlock contemplates this for a few moments before nodding. John goes to give him a gentle kiss but the detective surprises him by turning it into a heated snog. The doctor’s cheeks colour and he grows very warm and a little erect, but finally pulls away and gives Sherlock a stern look. “We’ve got guests, remember?” he asks whilst straitening his jumper and running his hands lovingly through Sherlock’s curls with a smirk. The detective grins as they both stand and walk back into the reception room where everyone is waiting with reassuring smiles.

 

The early evening runs into the night, and it is a few hours later that Sherlock and John are cuddled tightly on the sofa as Molly, Mrs. Hudson, and Sally pass around steaming cups of tea and a tray of biscuits. Wine has flowed freely throughout the night, and the engaged couples’ cheeks are red with alcohol and arousal at being in such a close vicinity. When everyone finally makes to leave at half past midnight, Mrs. Hudson begins to clean up the flat as Sherlock and John eye each other hungrily.

 

“Don’t bother doing the washing up, Mrs. Hudson,” John calls distractedly from the reception. “We’ll handle it.” He licks his lips as he follows Sherlock’s gaze to the parcel on the floor that encases the pink dildo.

 

“Oh you boys,” says Mrs. Hudson. “Go on then! I have my noise-cancelling headphones you got me for Christmas, remember? Can’t hear a thing!” she says with a wink and a nod towards the bedroom.

 

Sherlock blushes beet red, making a mad dash for the bedroom without a word. John is right on his heels, but on second thought, turns around and grabs the long parcel. “Goodnight, Mrs. Hudson!” he says hurriedly, the door slamming shut behind him.

 

The landlady chuckles good-heartedly, slipping her headphones over her ears and reaching for the Fairy liquid. A good night it will be.

 


End file.
